Burning Cold Feeling
by OldSchoolVinny
Summary: Weiss is stricken by illness and is taken care of by Yang. Weiss starts to get to know Yang personally. Perhaps a bit too personal. (One-Shot, Freezerburn friendship (does not contain actual yuri) )


General Science 101.

Weiss always hated this class. Not because of the subject matter, but because it was the one class she had where she got stuck with Yang. Weiss can handle having classes with the other members of her team. Blake would take her classes as seriously as Weiss, and Ruby would at least try to work hard in theirs. Yang on the other hand was the class clown, and Weiss was always mortified when Yang would crack jokes and goof off in class.

Today was going to be no exception. Today Professor Goodwitch was teaching about the theoretical origins of Dust.

"Can anyone tell me how long it's been theorized Dust has been on Remnant?" asked Goodwitch. Weiss immediately shot her hand up into the air. Goodwitch noticed Weiss's hand practically begging to get noticed by her, while next to Weiss, Yang looked to be daydreaming about being on a different planet entirely.

"Miss Xiao Long?" said Goodwitch.

"Huh?" responded Yang. Weiss could already hear some of the other classmates snicker.

"Miss Xiao Long, were you not paying attention again?" asked Goodwitch.

"No Miss Goodwitch," lied Yang.

"Then could you provide us with an answer to the question?"

"Of course. The answer...is..."

Weiss mentally shouted the number "three million" in her head, hoping that Yang would somehow receive the message before saying something stupid.

"Is...fire?" said Yang. The rest of the class laughed as Weiss slowly sank under the desk, trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"See me after class, Miss Xiao Long," said Goodwitch.

Once again, Yang was stuck having to be lectured by Goodwitch after class. Weiss waited outside the classroom so she can give Yang a piece of her mind.

After the fifteen minute detention, Yang was glad to finally get out of there. She wasn't glad to see Weiss about to give her an additional bonus lecture.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Weiss. "Don't you know how embarrassing you're making us look?"

"Relax princess," said Yang. "It's just a class."

"A class you are barely passing," said Weiss. "I know you care more about fighting and your hair, but you need to take this class just as seriously as anything else."

"Yeah, because when we're off fighting Grimm to the death, the most important thing in battle will be to remember how photo synthetics work."

"Don't you mean photosynthesis?"

"My point exactly," said Yang, walking off. Weiss moaned in frustration that Yang brushed her off.

After classes were wrapped up for the day, Team RWBY were back in their dorm dropping off their notes.

"Thank Dust it's Friday!" said Yang. "Who's up for pizza?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Ruby.

"Count me in," said Blake.

"I don't know," said Weiss. "Do you even know what a pizza is?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yang.

"I'm just wondering what exactly you know and don't know," said Weiss.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Ruby.

"Weiss is just mad I wasn't paying attention in science class and got detention," said Yang.

"Again?" asked Ruby.

"It's no big deal guys," said Yang. "So what if I've been to detention like three or four times?"

"Seven to be exact," replied Blake.

"Seven, eleven, who cares?" said Yang.

"I care!" said Weiss. "I'm sick of you not taking anything seriously! I swear if my grades drop because of your tardiness-"

"You know for a girl with such a cold attitude, you really need to learn how to chill!" said Yang.

"All right! Break it up!" said Ruby. "We'll discuss the studying situation at a future time and place. Can we please just put this aside and go out for pizza now?"

The two of them didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the night, not even saying goodnight to each other when they went to sleep.

#

With the weekend now upon them, Team RWBY began the weekend the same way they always do: Sleeping in. At least they tried to. Weiss woke up to an uneasy feeling taking over her body. She felt a sharp pain in the middle of her stomach, and the room felt much hotter than usual. While Weiss was moaning in pain, everyone else got up and felt great.

"Ah, Saturday!" said Ruby. "Is there any better day of the week to wake up to?"

"Not that I know of!" replied Yang.

"I actually like Monday better," said Blake.

"You ma'am are no fun," said Yang.

Their joking was interrupted with the loud moaning of Weiss.

"Guess princess didn't get enough beauty sleep," said Yang.

"Are you okay Weiss?" asked Ruby.

Weiss only moaned back in response, and slowly got up. Then suddenly she made a dash to the bathroom and locked the door. The team then overheard Weiss throwing up in the toilet.

"Guess that enters that question," said Ruby. The rest of team got up and got dressed while Weiss was still in the bathroom, sounding like she was about to die. A few minutes later, Weiss opened the door, dragged herself to her bed and collapsed on top of it.

"What's wrong Weiss?" asked Ruby.

"It feels like my entire body is cold and hot at the same time," said Weiss in a raspy voice.

"Move aside," said Yang. Yang flipped Weiss on her back and felt her forehead. She was definitely burning up.

"Just as I thought. You've got a serious fever," said Yang. "Ruby, get an icepack from the fridge. Blake, see if we have any aspirin."

While Ruby and Blake went to do their tasks, Yang lifted Weiss up and pulled her covers back, then laid Weiss back down and got her under her covers. Blake returned with a glass of water and aspirin.

"Sit up and take this," said Yang. Weiss sat up and took the aspirin, then laid right back down. Yang took the ice pack from Ruby and put it on Weiss' forehead.

"Is she going to be all right?" asked Ruby.

"Not any time soon," said Yang. "I'll have to go to town and get everything we need. Ruby, Blake, I suggest you stay out of this room the rest of the day so you don't get sick as well."

"But what about you?" asked Ruby.

"I'll be fine," said Yang. "Weiss, I need you to lie down and try to get some rest. Don't get up unless you absolutely need to."

Weiss felt too nauseous to respond and simply tried closing her eyes. Yang immediately got up and headed out the door. Blake and Ruby said goodbye to Weiss and left as well.

"I've never seen Yang act like this," said Blake.

"I have," said Ruby. "I remember when I got sick sometimes. Yang would immediately spring into action and make sure I was all right."

"Did it actually work though?" asked Blake.

"You'd be surprised just how good Yang is at this sort of thing," said Ruby.

#

A couple of hours later, Yang returned from her shopping. Yang dumped her shopping bags on the study table and checked on Weiss. Aside from Weiss taking off the icepack and setting it aside, she looked to have not moved a single muscle since Yang left.

"Feeling any different?" asked Yang.

"My head feels wet and hot at the same time," said Weiss. Yang pressed against her forehead. It was exactly as Weiss described.

"At least you've cooled off a bit," said Yang as she was going through her bags. "How's your stomach feeling?"

"Like it might turn on me again any second," said Weiss. "I don't think I can stand to eat anything."

"Don't worry. I've got just the thing for that," said Yang, pulling out cans of food from the bags. "Good old chicken soup."

"I'd rather starve than have anything go down my stomach right now."

"That's exactly why you should eat this. Soup is one of the few foods that won't cause you to get up and throw up. If you don't eat anything, that's just going to make your fever worse."

Yang pulled out some medicine and a bottle of water.

"Take these," said Yang. "They'll work much better than the aspirin." Yang handed over the pills and water to Weiss, who immediately gulped it down.

"Wow Yang," said Weiss. "I don't think I've ever seen you this serious."

"Getting sick is never something to take lightly," said Yang.

"How do you know so much about handling something like this anyway?" asked Weiss.

"I was pretty much forced to as a kid," said Yang. "Thankfully I never got really sick in my life. Ruby on the other hand had gotten ill multiple times. I essentially learned through taking care of her."

"You mean you never studied or..."

"Nope. Self taught with actual experience. I'm kind of like those people who learn something by surrounding themselves in it...what's that word?"

"Immersion."

"Yeah, that's it. I learned by being immersed."

"If you don't mind me asking...didn't you have a mom to do these kind of things?" asked Weiss. Yang went quiet and looked away. Weiss noticed Yang gripping her shorts, as if Yang did not want to answer her question.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Weiss.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," said Yang. "Now just relax. I'll go make some soup." After Yang left to make soup, Weiss began to think about their fight from yesterday and how she misjudged just how smart Yang was.

Yang returned about an hour later with a giant thermos of soup.

"Feeling any better?" asked Yang.

"I still can't tell if I'm too hot or too cold," replied Weiss. Yang pressed against her forehead to get a better diagnosis.

"It's cold sweat," said Yang. "You feel as if you're sweating all over when really your body is getting cold. That's why you need to stay under the covers and try to keep warm. Speaking of..." Yang opened the thermos and poured a bowl of soup for Weiss.

"I don't think I can get up," said Weiss.

"Not a problem," said Yang. She reached into one of the shopping bags and pulled out a serving tray and placed it in front of Weiss.

"You've really thought of everything, haven't you?" said Weiss.

"It all comes from experience," said Yang. "You can study all the textbooks you want, but until you've actually done it, you won't have any idea how things work."

"Which reminds me," said Weiss. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."

"Water under the bridge," replied Yang. "Besides, I know you only said that because you don't want me falling behind. Maybe I can devote a little more time to studying."

"That's all I ever ask," said Weiss while eating her soup.

"How's the soup?" asked Yang.

"It's really good. I'm starting to feel better already."

"See? I know what I'm doing. I don't need no medical degree to know how to treat a fever."

"Ruby's lucky to have you Yang. I'm starting to wish you were my older sister."

"You don't really mean that. I bet when you got sick you had it made."

"I did have the best doctors and nurses money could buy. But something about it felt so...impersonal. The kind of feeling you can't get when you're being taken care of by family."

"Oh stop it," said Yang, starting to blush.

"I'm serious," said Weiss. "I don't think I've ever felt this good while being sick. I wish I had family that was there for me when I got sick. But they were always too busy with work related matters. Even my mom didn't have much time for me."

"Guess you're not the princess I assumed you were."

"Everyone thinks that just because I was well-off that I didn't have my own problems. Granted, mine weren't as bad as a lot of others, but that doesn't mean my life was perfect either. You know what I mean?"

"The grass is always greener on the other side," said Yang.

"Wait, what?" said Weiss.

"What?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means someone's life always looks better when compared to your own."

"Oh."

"You thought I was trying to be literal?" said Yang, starting to snicker.

"No!" quickly replied Weiss.

"You did! You really did!"

"Okay, yes I did!" said Weiss, her face turning red. "I never heard that before and I thought you were trying to bring up photosynthesis again."

"I don't even know what photosynthesis is," said Yang.

"You can't be serious," replied Weiss, starting to snicker herself.

"I really don't!" said Yang, starting to blush herself. Soon both of them starting laughing loudly, which soon got interrupted by Weiss coughing.

"Easy there," said Yang. "Don't start straining your throat as well."

"I'm okay," said Weiss, taking another big gulp of her soup. "Anyway, I meant what I said earlier. I wish I had a big sister like you, or any sister for that matter."

"That really means a lot to me," said Yang. "It's not easy being a big sister when you've got extra responsibilities."

"How did you...never mind," said Weiss.

"How did I what?" asked Yang.

"Nothing. Forget I asked," said Weiss.

"No, go ahead. What were you going to ask me?"

"Well...how exactly did you wind up getting these extra responsibilities? I mean, this sounds like the kind of stuff a mom normally does."

Yang sighed. Weiss knew she shouldn't have said anything.

"If you don't want to answer-"

"It's okay, I'll tell you," said Yang. "The truth is our mom...was really busy with her work. I mean, we loved her for everything she's done for us, but there were times she wasn't around to help out when we needed her. I had to step up and pick up the slack sometimes, especially when having to look after Ruby."

"Do you ever hate your mom for doing that to you?" asked Weiss.

"Sometimes. I can't hate her too much though. She never meant to suddenly dump a ton of responsibilities on me. It's just the way things happened. So I just sucked it up and did it. That's what we common folk call growing up."

"Wow," said Weiss. "When you put it that way, it sounds like I've still got growing up to do."

"We all do," said Yang.

"So is this always what you did when Ruby got sick?" asked Weiss.

"Yep. It took a couple of modifications, but I've got my formula down pat. Make sure you're resting comfortably, take the right medicine, eat some soup, and get as much rest as you can. Unless you need to go to the bathroom, don't ever get up for any reason. Plus if you're real good...I'll read you a story."

"Read a story?"

"Well okay, that last part might be specifically for Ruby. She always wanted me to read her stories. Usually with heroes and dragons. She'd always fall asleep in the middle of a chapter I was on. She was so cute falling asleep with her plush wolfie in her arms. Those were good times."

As Yang was talking about Ruby, Weiss finished up the last of her soup.

"How do you feel?" asked Yang.

"A lot better," said Weiss. "I don't feel so cold anymore."

"Exactly how the formula works. You should get some rest now. I'm going to go catch up on my studying."

"Actually, I need to ask you a favor."

"Shoot."

"This is going to sound really weird, but can you...," Weiss started to say before turning bright red and trailing off.

"Can I what?"

"Can you...read me a story?" asked Weiss. Yang was shocked to hear Weiss' request.

"You...want me to read a story to you?" asked Yang.

"For once I'd like to feel what it's like to have someone read to me while in bed," said Weiss. "And try to keep this a secret from the others, okay?"

"Sure!" said Yang, smiling. "And it'll be our little secret."

Knowing Blake had some literature books, Yang went through Blake's collection to see what she had. Most of them sounded boring with the exception of "Ninjas of Love," but a quick glance at that book and Yang realized that was not suitable bedtime material. Yang then found the book about the man with two souls that Blake had first talked about, and figured that would be an interesting read.

Yang pulled up next to Weiss and began to read the book. Usually reading to Ruby would last about fifteen minutes before she was out like a light, but Weiss had been staying up and paying attention for at least half an hour. Yang didn't think she would be into the book herself, but was getting so absorbed she decided to read for another half hour.

After Yang finished the latest chapter, she turned to see Weiss had already fallen asleep. It was a scene all too familiar with Yang. It still felt like yesterday when Yang would be sitting by Ruby's bed, reading one of her favorite fantasy stories until Ruby would fall asleep in the middle of a chapter. Yang closed the book and gathered her own books to go study at the library. Before she left, she leaned over Weiss and kissed Weiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight princess," whispered Yang.

#

Weiss woke up from her long nap to see the rest of Team RWBY getting ready to go out.

"Hey, you finally woke up," said Yang.

"Is it morning already?" asked Weiss.

"Actually, it's still Saturday. We're about to go get dinner. Need anything before we go?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks Yang."

Yang did her routine check of checking Weiss' forehead.

"Still a bit of fever, but it's definitely getting better," said Yang. "We'll be back in no time."

After the three of them left, Ruby and Blake were amazed at how Weiss and Yang were getting along.

"When did you two become such good friends?" said Blake.

"What can I say?" said Yang. "I just have that effect on people!"

"I'm pretty sure you usually have the opposite effect," said Ruby.

#

The next day Weiss woke up earlier than usual, feeling a lot better than she had yesterday. Yang really did know how to treat a fever. Without much else to do, she picked up the book that Yang was reading to her yesterday and started reading it herself. A couple hours later, Blake was the first to get up as she usually did on a Sunday.

"This is a first," said Blake. "Someone is actually up before me. Feeling better?"

"A lot better thanks to Yang," said Weiss.

"Glad to hear that."

Blake quickly got dressed and headed out for her routine exercise. A couple more hours later Ruby and Yang got up as well. Yang came down to check on Weiss.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Yang.

"I feel a lot better than I did yesterday," said Weiss.

"I can tell. Your fever's gone way down. But you'll still need to rest for the rest of the day."

"Of course. Thanks for everything Yang."

"It was nothing!" said Yang before getting dressed and heading out.

With Yang and Blake gone, Ruby figured now was the perfect time to see if Weiss actually was feeling good.

"Seriously Weiss, are you feeling okay?" asked Ruby.

"I'm fine Ruby," said Weiss. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just...this feels kind of surreal. You being happy, getting along with Yang...I had thought achieving this kind of synergy was never going to happen!"

"That was true until I learned just how much Yang knows. Now if she applied herself in the same way to her homework, we'd truly be the perfect team."

"Keep dreaming Weiss," said Ruby jokingly. Ruby got out of bed and started getting dressed while the two of them continued to chat.

"I'm really jealous of you Ruby," said Weiss.

"You're jealous of me?" said Ruby. "What do you have to be jealous about?"

"You've got the best big sister anyone could ask for."

"Okay, seriously, are you really feeling all right?" asked Ruby. "What is it exactly about my sister that has you suddenly praising her so much?"

"Just the way she's taken care of me," said Weiss. "I wish I had what you had growing up."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Ruby.

"I know I know, grass is greener and all that. Still though, I would of never thought I was the only one with a mother too busy to take care of me," said Weiss.

Ruby paused for a moment to take in what Weiss just said. Ruby had to make sure she heard what she thought she heard.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ruby.

"I mean, when I grew up I was treated by doctors instead of my mother because she was too busy with her work. I wouldn't think your mother would be too busy as well."

It was exactly what Ruby had thought she heard Weiss say. Weiss couldn't tell because she was looking at Ruby's back, but Ruby had a look on her face like she was about to kill Weiss for what she was saying.

"What do you know about our mother?" asked Ruby, her voice starting to tighten with anger. Weiss didn't understand why Ruby was seemingly starting to get angry.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Weiss.

"Our mother was too busy? Where the hell would you get that idea?"

Weiss had never seen Ruby get so mad before. It was starting to scare her.

"But isn't that...I mean, Yang told me-"

"That's what Yang told you? I should have known!" said Ruby. She grabbed Crescent Rose and was heading out the door.

"If anyone needs me I'll be off training; and the next time you see Yang, tell her that our business is none of yours!"

"Ruby, what's wrong?" asked Weiss. Ruby didn't respond, instead just slamming the door on her way out. Weiss was suddenly starting to feel worse than she did yesterday.

#

Weiss tried to distract herself from this morning's incident. She tried napping, eating, reading, but she still felt terrible about what happened between her and Ruby. Weiss could tell that whatever Yang had told her about their mother, it wasn't what Ruby believed at all. Weiss was blaming herself for ever trying to bring it up.

That afternoon, Yang had come back from shopping in the commercial district. Weiss didn't know whether to feel glad to have someone to talk to, or upset at what was about to transpire. After Yang put down her bags, she did her routine check on Weiss.

"Your fever is nearly gone," said Yang. "You should be fully healed by tomorrow."

"That's uh...great," said Weiss.

"What's wrong? You sound like you're feeling worse."

"I guess I don't feel as well as I actually am."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Weiss.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" asked Yang, starting to get worried about Weiss. Yang pulled up a chair and sat next to Weiss. "This morning you were acting brighter than the sun, but now it's like you're gloomy as a rain cloud. Did something happen while I was away?"

"I really don't..."

Before Weiss can say any more, the door opened up. The two them looked to see it was Ruby.

"Hey sis," said Yang.

"Hello Yang," said Ruby in a very annoyed tone. Weiss was starting to wish she had been transferred to a hospital right about now.

"Something wrong?" asked Yang.

"Weiss and I had an interesting chat this morning," said Ruby, "and I think there's been some miscommunication."

"A chat about what?" asked Yang to Weiss.

"Look, I said something terribly wrong," said Weiss. "I'm really sorry. Can we drop-"

"No Weiss," interrupted Ruby. "You're not the one that needs to be sorry. Yang?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Yang.

"What's this I hear that you needed to take care of me because mother was...busy?"

Yang had started to put the pieces together. No wonder Weiss was starting to feel like she was ill again. Knowing where their conversation was going to go, Yang stood up and started heading to the door.

"Let's talk about this outside," said Yang.

"No," said Ruby, holding her arm across to stop Yang from leaving. "I want Weiss to hear this as well."

"Leave her out of this," said Yang.

"Leave HER out of this?" asked Ruby. "How about leaving our mother out of this?"

"Look, it's my fault okay?" pleaded Weiss. "I shouldn't have said anything!"

"No Weiss. You deserve to know the truth," said Ruby.

"And what would that be?" asked Yang.

"You know damn well what it is! Then again, maybe you don't!"

"You think you know something I don't? What the hell would you know about the truth Ruby?"

"I know for a fact our mother wasn't too 'busy' to look out for us! Our mother was..." Ruby calmed herself down a bit so the whole building wouldn't have to hear them. "Our mother had died several years ago."

"Oh my God," said Weiss. "Ruby, I'm so sorry! I would have never-"

"It's okay Weiss," said Ruby. "I'm not angry at you at all. It's not your fault you've been purposely fed misinformation!"

"Okay, maybe I stretched the truth a little bit," said Yang.

"Stretched the truth? Is that what you call it?" yelled Ruby. "Kind of hard for our mother to be 'busy' when she's dead! You outright lied about her!"

"I didn't lie about her!" yelled Yang. "What else do you call having to do everything she was supposed to do, whether she was alive or dead? Because of her work, I was forced into her position!"

"She provided for us!" said Ruby, tears beginning to swell in her eyes. "She protected us! She...she died for us damn it! And you have the nerve to talk about her like that?"

Suddenly Yang grabbed Ruby by the collar of her cape and held Ruby up a couple inches off the ground.

"Do you know how much of a burden I was given?" yelled Yang. "Having to look over you because our mother was no longer around? Having to take care of you without any help or guidance from anybody to make sure we didn't have a second dead member of the family? She sacrificed herself for us, but at the same time, I've had to make many sacrifices just so our family wouldn't be torn apart!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to lie about her! She was our mother Yang!"

"You love our mother so damn much?" yelled Yang before releasing her grip and dropping Ruby to the floor. "I was more of a mother to you than she EVER was!"

Weiss and Ruby gasped and said nothing. Yang punched down the door and stormed off. Ruby got up and dusted herself off.

"The nerve of her," said Ruby. "I can't believe she would ever say something like that."

At this point Weiss got up and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" asked Ruby.

"I need to talk to her," said Weiss.

"Are you actually taking her side?" asked Ruby.

"I'm taking nobody's side," said Weiss. "But in Yang's defense, you need to stop thinking about yourself and think about what Yang's been through."

Weiss walked down the halls and called for Yang, but she was already gone. Weiss went outside and walked around the main plaza trying to search for Yang. All this walking was definitely something Weiss shouldn't be doing, but fever be damned. She needed to find Yang and make everything right.

After walking around the main plaza, Weiss finally found Yang sitting on a bench by herself. Weiss took a seat next to Yang.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," said Yang. "You might get ill again."

"There's no point in getting better if our own team is torn apart," said Weiss. "Tell me, what exactly did your mother do anyway?"

"She was a huntress," said Yang. "One of the best. Ruby was always bragging about how our mom was like a fairy tale hero come to life. That was until one day...her fairy tale came to a tragic end."

"Tell me the truth Yang. Do you hate your mother?"

"Of course not," said Yang. "I know everything that our mother's done for us, but to suddenly have to be her? One day I'm as carefree and happy as Ruby, and then the next thing I know, I'm having to comfort Ruby at night and making her think everything was okay. Every day for such a long time I would pray it was all some kind of nightmare and I'd wake up and our mother would be there again. I had to learn so much about being a mother without having one myself. I hated it so much, but I wasn't going to let it out on Ruby. But now..."

Yang held her right hand to her face, trying to hold back from the tears. Weiss wrapped herself around Yang's left arm and leaned on her shoulder.

"Yang, I know how frustrating it must have been for you, but Ruby was right. You did lie about your mother. I'm sure she did everything she can for you and Ruby. As for Ruby defending her mother...you have to realize she's still a kid. Here she is thinking her mother is just like a fairy tale hero, and suddenly she's gone. No kid can ever really comprehend losing someone just like that. Believe me, I've seen plenty of people disappear from my life. I've only gotten used to it because it's happened so many times. You may have taken more responsibilities after she passed, but you and Ruby both share the same burden."

Yang thought about what Weiss said, then stood up.

"You're right," said Yang. "I need to go back and apologize."

Weiss smiled. "I'm sure Ruby would want to do the same."

"You know Weiss, it's a shame you were an only child," said Yang. "I think you would have made a great older sister."

"You...you mean that?" asked Weiss.

"Definitely."

"Yang?" said Weiss.

"Yeah Weiss?" asked Yang.

Weiss suddenly pulled in Yang for a hug.

"I think you'll make a great mother some day."

"Thanks Weiss."

The two of them got back to their dorm, where Blake had arrived and was trying to fix the door. Inside, Ruby was sitting on Weiss' bed twiddling her thumbs. When Ruby saw Weiss and Yang walk in, Ruby got up and walked to Yang.

"Listen Ruby," said Yang. "I want to say-"

"I'm so sorry Yang!" interrupted Ruby, hugging Yang. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. You were right. You were like a mother to me and I was too selfish to consider everything you've done."

"But you were right," said Yang. "I should never have lied about our mother. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Let's never fight like this again," said Ruby.

"Agreed," said Yang. "Now, who's up for some dinner?"

"Actually," said Weiss, "I'm not feeling up to it."

Yang turned to Weiss and checked her forehead.

"Your fever is starting to get a bit worse," said Yang. "Tell you what. How does chicken soup sound for everyone?"

"Sounds great to me!" said Ruby.

"Sounds great to me too," said Weiss.

"Before we eat," said Blake, "mind helping me fix this door?"

After helping Blake fix the door, Yang went to the kitchen and cooked up chicken soup for everyone. Team RWBY spent the night in their dorm without another argument.

#

The next day, Weiss woke up and was back to feeling 100%. She and the rest of Team RWBY got dressed and were ready for classes...except for Yang.

"C'mon Yang, time to get up!" said Ruby.

"C'mon Yang, we have to get to class," said Weiss.

Yang got up and jumped off her bed, only to suddenly run to the bathroom. The next sound they heard was Yang throwing up in the toilet.

"Oh no!" said Weiss. "She caught my fever!"

"That's a first," said Ruby. "She usually doesn't get sick."

"I'll inform the professors about Yang's condition," said Blake.

"C'mon Weiss, let's get to class," said Ruby.

"You go on ahead. I'll stay here and watch over Yang," said Weiss.

"But what if you get sick again?" said Ruby.

"I'll be fine," said Weiss.

Ruby and Blake went to their classes, while Weiss stayed behind to look after Yang. Yang was now resting in bed after taking the same medication Yang had been giving Weiss.

"You didn't have to stay behind you know," said Yang. "You know full well I can handle this."

"I know you can," said Weiss, "but I owe you for everything you've done this weekend."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Yang.

"I learn from the best," said Weiss.

"Say Weiss...can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course."

"Read me a story."

"I'm glad you asked," said Weiss. "Before I got sick I made sure to get a book just for you."

Weiss reached into her bookshelf and pulled out what appeared to be a nature book.

"Today we're going to learn about photosynthesis," said Weiss.

"No!" moaned Yang. "I want a real story! With heroes and dragons!"

"But this will be educational," remarked Weiss.

"I take back what I said," said Yang. "You're a terrible sister."

"Tut tut! I'm reading now," said Weiss, opening the book and jumping to the passage about photosynthesis.

As much as Yang had complained, she smiled and listened as Weiss began reading to her. Yang was just happy that for once she got to be the little sister, while Weiss was equally happy getting to be the big sister.


End file.
